Close Your Eyes and Say Goodbye: Reboot
by This.Is.Fanfic'Oo
Summary: Beyond's grin grew wide as she took her final breath, her body's convulsions becoming less sporadic than the last, until she finally stopped moving altogether. He shook his head and walked away, no longer cautious about his steps on the creaky floorboards


**Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know that I don't own Death Note. Or do we? Maybe I do! Oh...wait...no, that's just my wishes of more yaoi - or **_**any**_** yaoi at all - in the series acting up. ...;_;**

**Anywho, this is a rewrite for one of my eralier [crappier] stories! Back then, I was '.GrapeOo', but that name didn't appeal to me, so I changed it! I'm deleting my old version of this in place of this new one, so if you favorited it before, just change it to this one! :D**

**Okay, I'ma let you read your story now...**

The smell of the suburban morning air was thick, the scent of the wet grass of every lawn in the culdesac wafting through the chilled, crisp air. The sky was a shade of gray, blue haze peeking through the light grey clouds of the new day. A light layer of fog slowly rolled its way around the circle of houses, resting on the clean sidewalks of the neighborhood and the mowed lawns of every house. One could move their hand in a swift motion along the fog and notice a slight distortion present in the air, a short trail of what looked like smoke following and surrounding your hands in an eery fashion.

The sound of the first alarms of the morning awoke the people that had a responsibility to see to, whether it be school, work, or just to feed the husband and children. Business men were rising up from their four-hour slumber, showering, shaving, and dressing all in quick succession before they ignored their still-steaming breakfasts, grabbed their coffees, and sped out the front door. Housewives made sure that their ever complaining children were to get to school on time before they themselves sat down and basked in silence and mint tea.

_Just another day in the world of suburbia._

As children exited their houses with their mothers, they were dressed in ridiculous outfits, some dressed as bumblebees and ladybugs, others as Scream or Boba Fett. Children from all around the neighborhood hummed the 'Trick-or-Treat' song that most children learn as soon as their fifth Halloween comes around. Kids carried their plastic pumpkin baskets and pillowcases, anxious for the day to end so they could beg for candy and other treats that'll rot their teeth by their 9th time around the block.

Beyond Birthday smiled absently as he stared out at the mothers taking their costumed children to school, their faces nowhere near as joyful as the children's. Some of the mothers caught sight of B - or rather his crimson orbs - and hurried their children into the mini vans and four-seater trucks before climbing in and speeding off. Bored, hee switched his gaze from the kids and parents over to the grey haze of sky and fog, noticing that the clouds were rolling abnormally fast atop the suburban houses of the neighborhood that he and his younger brother resided in.

He sat with his pale legs crossed atop each other, his arms resting behind him. His head was cocked to the side as he stared out at the sky, thoughts swimming through his mind at a comfortable pace. A small smile was resting on his lips, his eyes empty as his mind floated off to someplace else. His soft, black hair was slightly draped off of his shoulders, for they hadn't been through the usual routine of hairspray and hairclips yet.

He thought about this day; what he'd experience with his blood-brother. He thought about what time they'd have to leave to get to their destination in time. He thought about how to wake up his younger counterpart. He thought about how to get Lawliet to agree to come with him. He thought about how he would go about doing something like this. He thought about the old, buried memories that would resurface at the smell of the kitchen, at the sight of their old room, at the memories that came with the playground that they used to frolic in, the fact that all of their old friends would be absent this time around swimming through his thoughts.

The speed of his thought process was surprisingly calm, the plans that he'd made a whole three months earlier slogging though his oddly unstressed mind. Don't think that he never gave the whole plan a second thought; in fact, he battled with the morale that was ever present inside of his mind for a very long time, but the fed-up side of Beyond stuck that boot so far up Morale's ass that it was burping leather for weeks. Actually, three months, if you want to get technical.

So now he was going to put his plan into action. B was going to save himself and his brother from what looked like an ideal life, but was really a life of pain, poverty, perversity, and confusion. His little brother was so mixed up in the head because of the people that did the two wrong throughout their lives, he refused to leave the house. Beyond had to stay with Lawliet 24/7, for the younger lived in fear that They would come back. L would start to grow paranoid whenever B left the house, eventually going into a panic attack whenever Beyond left the younger for more than a few hours. To Lawliet, as long as B was around he had nothing to worry about; he could go about his daily life as if nothing ever happened. In fact, the only time B could leave the house was when he went shopping and when Lawliet was unconsious.

Hence, his breather at that moment. B savored the stillness of the morning, taking in the beautiful mountains present behind the many houses of suburbia, the giant hills visible beyond the purple mist. He smiled to himself, not so much about the beautiful scenery as much as it was reassurance to himself that everything would go as he had planned. He stared at the sky, watching the clouds roll by hastily.

He knew that his brother would wake up soon because the sun was almost completely over the mountains, which meant that he had to go inside and make the younger breakfast. When he could, B tried to keep it as healthy as possible because Lawliet never liked a completely balanced breakfast. For him, a 'balanced breakfast' was something like hearty helping of cream cheese on a strawberry boston cream cake dipped in sugar saturated black tea. B thought his brother's eating habits were relatively disgusting but chose to say nothing because he knew that things like jellybeans and chocolate cake were the only things that brought his younger brother comfort.

B sighed and took one last look at the scenery of the still morning, knowing that it was the last time he'd ever gaze at anything so beautiful and mysterious ever again. He stood up and stretched, feeling the wieght of the object in the pocket of his shorts. He smiled as he remembered that the small butterfly knife was resting in his pocket, the object acting as Beyond's own 'comfort food'.

He turned and headed toward the front door, his knees cracking a bit as he walked. A small smile was present on his face as he took out one of the two keys on his key ring, inserting it into the deadbolt lock. He turned the key and with a soft 'click', he opened the door and stepped past the threshold.

He walked cautiously through the narrow hallway of the house, careful not to make any unneccessary sounds. He smartly evaded the creaky floorboards with ease, referring to the mental map-out of the floorboards he'd made a while ago.

He tiptoed past the first door in the hall, knowing that there was a small child on the other side that knew better than to come out at the moment. Beyond had told the child of his plans, for he knew that the child deserved to know what happened to his mother, no matter how bad of a real mother she was to him. He knew that the child was asleep and that he would be until a little later, _after_ Beyond had done what he had to. Beyond thought that it was funny how the child didn't care if his mother died or not; he didn't know how lucky he was to have a living relative, let alone his _mother_.

But Beyond wasn't one to judge.

He passed the spacious kitchen, the hanging pots and other steel kitchen utensils gleaming in the morning light. He noticed a set of knives stuck in a wooden block across the room. One of the first things that popped into his mind was the price of those knives. He was envious of the woman that owned them, thinking that they must have cost thousands of dollars. For a moment, he contemplated using one of the woman's own kitchen knives on her, but almost immediately turned against that idea, for the she didn't deserve to die by utensils as amazing as those.

He finally reached the living room; it was a small thing, only one couch on either side of the room. B guessed that her child wasn't allowed to set foot in the room, for it was too neat and didn't have a sign of childplay at all.

But no matter how tidy the room was, there was one thing that ruined the whole atmosphere of it all; a small, blue reclining chair with white and pink flowers on it. It was a hideous thing, but what was even more revolting than the chair was what - or rather _who_ - was sitting in it. It was the woman that caused Beyond and his younger brother so much pain, yet supplied them with shelter and food.

Originally, the condition of B and L's residence there wasn't money, but rather sexual pleasure for the woman. B had bluntly dissagreed with that at first, but they needed a place to stay and he had to take care of the younger, so he offered himself to the woman, sparing Lawliet. She had quickly agreed and given them a place to stay.

Honestly, Beyond wasn't at all bothered by the fact that he had given himself to the woman; he was okay with things that didn't concern any harm to his brother, and even had experience when he started with her. But a mere month ago, L confessed to B that she was sneaking in at night and taking advantage of the previous, despite her 'contract' with the older.

He wasn't so furious as much as he was concerned with his brother's well being, so he played things calmly. B announced to Lawliet that he would have to share a bed with the older until he 'sorted things out' with the woman.

Of course, BB wouldn't let it go that easily. It was just another thing to add to the list.

Beyond quietly made his way over to the unconscious woman. She reeked of Vodka and Tequila and even had a half-empty bottle of Rasberry Smirnoff in her hand. She had passed out during a _House_ marathon, Dr. House acting out an emergency bypass on the screen of her oversized television.

B looked down at the woman and pulled his blade out of his pocket, snapping it open with practiced ease. He had a wide smile on his face as he loomed over her unconscious person, knife in his hand. Wild snores emitted from her mouth and nose as she layed back on her recliner, the wires and coils of the chair creaking, threatening to snap at any given moment.

The raven took a single step toward her, standing directly behind her, her head tilted backas if she were staring up at him, her neck completely exposed. Beyond slowly brought the knife down to her chubby neck, resting right on her jugular. His hand was steady as he held the knife firmly to her neck, anticipating what was going to happen next.

He wanted her to _feel_ it.

She let out a snort as she slowly became conscious, coming out of her alcohol-induced sleep. She looked around with groggy, bloodshot eyes, her head swirling. Then suddenly, she froze, becoming aware of the cold steel against her hot neck. She didn't dare move as she heard a small chuckle emit from the man behind her. She whimpered and began to beg for her life, her words slurred and mushed together, yet holding a sense of urgency to them.

But as soon as he heard her voice, she was cut-off mid-sentence as B swiftly drug the small knife across her red, blotchy neck, blood spattering across her plasma screen. She let out a small, almost pitiful, gurgle before her heart started to slow and eventually stop.

Beyond's grin grew wide as she took her final breath, her body's convulsions becoming less sporadic than the last, until she finally stopped moving altogether. He shook his head and walked away, no longer cautious about his steps on the creaky floorboards.

**Okay, this took too long. I'm working on the next chapter, so expect it soon! ^w^ Honestly, I wouldn't really call them chapters as much as they are just parts to the story. There might be three, or maybe even four! So...review. Please? I promise not to kill you when I take over the worlds! :3**


End file.
